Arrogant Ass
by Harbachuklesss
Summary: Bulma gets lost looking for Vegeta and only to be chased by a monster. What will Vegeta do? Will he do anything besides being lazy and hateful of the human race? Read and find out! Bulma/Vegeta fic. Some mild language. First story! I OWN NOTHING FROM DBZ!


Ah, good ole' Earth. I am SO happy that I am back in one piece. I just remember that I was sitting in the cave hideout on Namek and then BOOM! I'm back on Earth. I just recently found out that Dende wished everyone back to Earth except Goku and Frieza, that monster. Ugh, I don't even want to think about it! It makes me so angry! Ah, so I am walking around, looking for Gohan to see if he is alright, then I saw a figure in the tree. It had a blue spandex outfit on and spiky black hair….Vegeta…

"_Hey Vegeta! Are you feeling okay?_" I ask him. He totally ignores me. What's his problem? I mean, we are finally back on Earth and everything is back to normal or as normal it can get. Even Dende was kind enough to bring Vegeta to Earth and we could have simply left him there! He is so unappreciative! I hope that Vegeta does not plan to kill us all…

I continued to stare at him, wondering what he was thinking about. Then I really started to **_look_** at him. I noticed that he is really good-looking. Very masculine and built. I stared idly at him until I felt a pull on my hand.

"_Hey! Gohan! What's up buddy?_" He shoots me an awkward glance and then back at the man I was staring at, and then back to me.

"_Uh, Bulma? Do you "**like**" Vegeta_?" He asks with complete innocence and curiosity. I give him the most distraught face I could have mustered.

"_Gohan! **NO!** **PLEASE** don't ever say that or repeat that to anyone!_" But, now to think about it… I really do kinda think he's cute, maybe even hot I dare think.

"_Ohhhh you SOOO totally like him! Bulma and Vegeta! Sitting in a tree! K-i-s-s-i…oh I don't know how to spell. Mom's right, I think I should go back to school—_"Bulma soon tried to tackle Gohan, but he just flew away laughing at Bulma's embarrassment. Bulma's face was now red and hoped that no one heard them, that is, until someone muttered something from the tree near her…

"_Woman! Hey! Answer me!_" Bulma didn't really say anything just yet. She just looked at him. He looked so exhausted and beaten up; he looks like he could sleep for a life time and still not get enough.

"_Woman! Are you deaf! I am speaking to you!_"

"_OH MY GOD. I can **HEAR** you! I have a name you know! It's **BULMA**!_" What an arrogant ass. "_Anyway, whadda want Vegeta?_"

He smirks and then snorts, "_I heard your little altercation with Kakarot's runt, and from what I heard from it was that you have taken a "**fancy**" to me?_"

Crap, crap, crap, crap, **CRAP!** Well, not point in hiding it. He is really hot and has a very NICE body. Not to mention I am totally digging the bad boy look.

"_Yeah, well, what's it to you_?" He shook his head while chuckling. He then took off into the forest leaving me bewildered to dawdle in confusion. After realizing that he had been laughing at me, I became so angry and decided to take off after him into the forest, which I soon realized was a terrible idea on my part.

It was really quiet and eerie in the forest. I started to freak out when I heard rumbling and growling noises all around me. Too spooked to stand still, I started to run off into the direction that I believed I had come from in order to search of Gohan.

"_Gohan! GOHAN!...oh crap. I'm lost._" Oh super, I was completely lost and frightened. The creepy noises haven't stopped coming closer. How about I just then sit on the ground until someone finds me? Someone will eventually realize that I am gone and will come to find me…right? It's no problem at all, I just have to be patient. What's that growling noise? It sounds like its coming from right behind…_me_. She thought to herself, "_Maybe if I just pretend to be a rock, maybe it will go away._" Nope, wrong. It was a giant T-rex. **OF COURSE IT'S A T-REX!** I started running for help and screamed so loud that someone is bound to hear me.

"_**OH MY GOD! PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP ME! PLEASEEE!**_" So, I am running from a giant meat-eating dinosaur, in the middle of the woods, with no one around. Freaking fantastic. Then, I heard laughter coming from a tree above me. I look up to find Vegeta laughing at my misfortune.

"_**VEGETA! HELP ME! STOP LAUGHING! THIS IS SERIOUS! I AM GOING TO DIE!**_" Finally he stops his laughing and then flies towards me, in fact, right **NEXT** to me. He turns to me asks, "_What will I get if I help you?_" **ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?** I am currently being chased by a huge monster and all he can think about is getting a **REWARD**! I seriously want to punch him in the face. He repeated himself a couple of times.

"_**I HEARD YOU VEGETA, BUT AS YOU CAN CLEARLY SEE, I AM BUSY AT THE MOMENT!**_" In the matter of a second, he lifts his hand up and blows up the dino. I couldn't believe my eyes! Did that just happened? Eventually I fell to the ground, exhausted from running that seemed like forever. He lands on a spot next to me on the ground. He's such an arrogant ass! Who does he think he is anyway!

"_What do I get from saving your worthless life…uh Bulma, right?_" Oh he remembered my name! That's so sweet!** NOT.**

"_Well, Vegeta, what do you want? I don't really have anything to give to you…_"

_"I need your tracker for the dragon balls. I need to find them all before you humans decide to find them on your own and then use it for such petty things._" No surprise there.

"_Fine. Done. Are we even now?_"

"_Nope_." Huh? What does he mean "nope"? That's a pretty fair trade. But, for the moment, I have completely forgotten about what I was thinking because I have just gotten lost into Vegeta's eyes. He is staring back; watching my every movement. It's really creepy and I wish he would cut it out. Then, what really threw me off was that he…_smiled_. I can't take the creepiness anymore.

"_Okay Vegeta, can you please—_" OH MY GOD, IS HE KISSING ME? Vegeta had just kissed me and I am currently freaking out, but than again, his lips are really smooth and strong. His mouth was dominating and I kinda liked it. Eventually, I break off the kiss. He looks confused. He probably thought I was getting into it as much as he was and not that I wasn't. I mean it was good but I am just utterly confused.

"_What was that for?_" Not to sound too shocked at the whole scene that has just happened.

"_I wanted to kiss you and now, I am satisfied._" **EXCUSE ME**? Did he just say what I think he just said?

"_**WHAT**? I can't **BELIEVE** you! You are such an arrogant ass and—_" And then again, he cut me off with those nice and warm lips of his. That shut me right up. For the next couple of minutes, we're making out. I giggled at that thought. Me, Vegeta, making out. What is this? High school?

"_Thanks Bulma_." Why is he saying thanks?

"_Uh, no problem Vegeta. So, are you staying on Earth for awhile?_" Wow, I sound so stupid, I wish I could have slapped myself.

"_Yes woman, I will be occupying this poor excuse for a planet for a little while._" I was silently celebrating to myself. I did not want to seem so ditzy.

"_Woman, I can tell that you're excited and happy, but stop it. Your happiness makes me sick._"

I laugh and wink at him. "_Whatever Vegeta. Can we go back to the rest of the group now?_"

He smirked and snorted," _You're cute when you're nervous._" Then he slaps my ass and chuckles to himself. What an arrogant ass!


End file.
